deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/All-Out Mythical War Tourney round 1: Eodisius (GSFB) vs Zan Lang (Pach)
Eodisius (GSFB) |-| Intro= Eodisius yawns and stetches his arms. He had just woke up from his sleep, and next to him lies a human female. Next to her is an orc female. Eodsisius stands on his leg’s, stumbling a bit. Eodisius walks through his living room, which includes passage ways to other rooms, maps on the walls, and a few more women. “I’ll be back my darlings.” Eodisius walks outside, to ponder something, but instead he sees a couple punks harrasing a woman. “Hey, why don’t you come with us, and we’ll show you a good time?” One of the punks ask’s. “Leave me alone, creep!” The woman yells and tries to leave. But the man grabs her. “You don’t talk to me that way!” The man slaps the woman. At the this point, Eodisius runs over to the men. “Hey! Why don’t you leave this woman alone?” “Why don’t you mind your own buisness, horse?” One of the men asks. Eodisius turns around a kicks one of the men across the head, with his horse legs. Another punk charges at the Centaur, but he pulls out his War Mace, and smacks it across the punks head. The final punk tries to run, but he dosen’t get far. “Blunt, Brunt, and Grunt. Attack!” The Centaur yells. Coming out of the house, three Hyenas with steel armor run at the punk, two grabing him by the legs, and the other grabing his arm. The Hyenas drag him to Eodisius, who pulls out his Parade sword. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again! I won’t harras her!” The panicked man yells up at Eodisius. Eodisius shrugs and makes the three Hyenas release him. The woman thanks Eodisius, and leaves. Eodisius walks inside his house, and goes to his armory, passing many other dark rooms along the way. He looks at many of his weapons. This tournament, would it end him, or would he win? The Centaur walked to his sleeping room, and rested. He wanted to be ready for his fight. |-| Race:= Centaur |-| Appearance:= Wears Spanish Steel Knight's armor, Iron horse shoes, Destrier war horse's armor (Destrier: a Knight's horse, 1600 lbs) minus the head armor (Knight's helmet will stand in for horse head armor, since he is part human.) |-| Personality:= Loves women (of all races, even of Trolls and Ogres and Orcs), Loves Mead, Loves Life, yet highly disciplined in battle, and terrible ferocious. Otherwise, great to get along with |-| Backstory: = Edosius the Bold, the son of a Centaur Tribal chieftan and a Centauride witch, he was trained in the arts of war since he was a young boy, by both Chiron the Centaur as well as Ares. Though hailing from an age long before the Middle Ages, he was trained to joust as well as in other types of combat that would be reinvented in the ages of the Cataphracts, Normans and Teutonic Knights. Likewise some of his weapons, forged with advice from Ares, were of types not to be seen until centuries later (such as the Parade sword of the mighty Landsknecht of the Rennaissance). Though pampered all his life, he wants to embrace the world, to take all of its worth, to make a name for himself, and to honor Zeus with his noble victories |-| Weapons:= Short range: Stiletto Dagger, War Mace, spiked Gauntlets (Spainish steel weapons), four hooves (Iron horseshoes) Mid range: Parade Sword (Over 5 feet long, heavily ornamented, Spainish steel blade), Morning star Flail (Spainish Steel) Long range: Tri-bladed 15 foot long serrated Halberd (Spainish steel spearhead), European Crossbow (Spainish steel tipped arrows, dipped in Hellebore, a highly poisonous plant known to induce violent diarreah, vomiting, etc, and death) Soliferrum Javelin (solid Iron) Special: Three highly Trained war Hyenas with steel armor (Named Grunt, Brunt, and Blunt) |-| Magic:= Fire Magic (can control and manipulate flame, can shoot fireballs), and healing magic (can quickly heal any light wound with a few whispers, takes minutes to heal a grevious wound Battle has to be over before the latter can be done, needs countinous magic whispering) |-| Mounts: = Itself |-|Strengths: = 1. Great size and strength (weighs 2,000 lbs without armor, human half 10 times stronger than a man, with incredible punching power (10 times a Heavyweight boxer's, i.e. 7,000-10,000 Psi) 2. Can run fast 3. Very agile |-| Advantages: = 1. 12 years combat experience 2. Skilled boxer (uses both human hands and fore hoofs together) 3. Highly trained by both Chiron and Ares, God of War (as noted above) |-| Weaknesses: = With armor on, slower than most horses. Only above average intelligence, possess no heightened animal senses. Legs not armor, hoofs supseptible to caltrops. On occasion, underestimates his opponent. Zan Lang (Pach) |-| Intro= Zan Lang walked down a lonley road in the town he was currently in. It was a very misty day, and some snow drops fell from the sky. Hardly anyone was outside. Nearby, an old man is being harrased by several Vagrants. “Xiànzài lǎotóu, qián zài nǎlǐ?” (Now old man, where is our money?) “Wǒ méiyǒu..” ( I don’t have it...) One of the Vagrants slap the poor man across his face. He falls to the floor, clutching his face. “Yúgōngyíshān! Nǐ huì wèi cǐ fùchū dàijià!” (Foolish old man! You’ll pay for this!) The Vagrant swings a bamboo stick at a great speed at the old man’s face, slapping him. Blood flies from the man’s face. Zan, seeing enough walks towards the Vagrants. The three of them look at him. One of them scoffs “Nǐ! Huòdé luòshānjī” (You! Get lost) Zan walks up closer, and calmly talks to them. “Rén dúzì líkāi.” (Leave the man alone) The Vagrant with the bloody bamboo stick walks close to Zan, and laughs. “Nǐ dǎsuàn zěnme zuò?” (Are you gonna make us?) Zan smirks. “Shì” (Yes) The Vagrant with the bloody Bamboo stick charges at Zan, holding the stick above his head, ready to strike. Right when the Vagrant reaches him, Zan rolls behind the young man, and grabs the stick. The confused man turns around, only for Zan to smack the man across the face with the stick. The man falls to the dusty floor. The two other men share a puzzled look, but charge Zan at the same time.Zan, with lighting quick speed, strikes the necks of both men with their companion's weapon . The vagrant thieves stood there for a brief moment before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious. Zan helps the elderly man up, who thanks him. Zan wonders about this tournament. What should happen to him? |-| Info= Name: Zan Lang Age: Over 100 years old (looks to be in his 30's) Height: 5'4 Race: Human (Chinese) |-|Appearance= Long black hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes that stare deep into your soul, and a small mustache. Triangular chin and smooth cheekbones. He has an overall strong medium muscualar build, tight biceps, and cut legs. His waredrobe consists of a traditional green Chines Long Clothing with white cuffs and a dragon wrapping around his waist, black pants stuffed in his white socks, and solid black shoes. Has two large jugs of his infamous homemade wine, strong enough to get a huan drunk with one drop, hanging from his waist. |-| Personality= Zan, at heart, is a very happy and jovial type of person who always helps those in need when he is around. He always enjoys company and is quite a party animal when he is sauced on the good stuff, if you catch my drift. On a deeper level, Zan is a very philisophical and wise for his age, who wishes to pass down his teachings to those who are worthy of wielding his fighting style. In battle, Zan Lang is a very calm and calculating fighter who enjoys a good match to test his abilities to the fullest. |-|Backstory= Zan Lang was once the star pupil of the famous Chinese fighter Wong Fei Hung, until one day he was forcefully kicked out of the school by his master after a school brawl. Little did he know, his master Wong Fei Hung has purposely did so for he has taught Lang everything he had, and believed the young Lang must create his own destiny. Resentful at first, Zan Lang swore to his master that he will create the ultimate "Drunken Boxing" Technique that will even shatter the stars above, and sets out for training in the deep mysterious Chinese forest for nearly 20 years. Zan Lang then came back to the mainland and challenged China's toughest fighters against his legendary "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing" Style. Zan Lang defeated them all without any effort. He then went back to his old school to challenge his master once again, however as he arrived to the school, Master Wong Fei Hung had already passed. Reflecting on his master's teaching that martial arts is not always about fighting, Zan Lang sets out on a global quest to spread his style across the world and find those worthy of teaching them the way of The Mad Devil Drunken Boxing. |-| Weapons= Feng Emo Zui Quan "Mad Devil Drunken Boxing Style": Considered by Zan Lang to be the "perfect" martial arts style. Mad Devil Drunken Boxing was conceived during his training in the boxing. Utilizing the teachings he learned from his master and on his own, he combined his drunken boxing with several other kung fu styles such as Drunken Monkey, Dragon, and Tiger to developed the perfect defense and offense against any style of combat. Techniques Elephant Stomps Rat: Zan Lang stomps on the ground with extreme force, creating a massive 10 km radius shockwave. Knocking multiple opponents several feet away. Bear Swipes Paw: Zan Lang thrust his fist at an extremely fast rate, creating a a burst of air capable of breaking through a solid brick wall. Dog Digs Hole: Zan Lang kicks the ground, throwing a wave a dirt at his opponent in order to blind and distract them. if he kicks continuously, The wave of dirt becomes bigger. Wife Screams At Drunken Husband: Zan Lang let's out a sonic scream, capable of deafening his opponent temporarily. Devil Tornado Kick: Zan Lang Spins around in a circular motion, creating a small vortex of air to lift his opponent up before striking them with a upper side kick. Rabbit Attacks Wolf: Zan Lang strikes his opponent with a back kick, Lang quickly lifts his other leg and spins in mid-air, striking his opponent in the face with another kick. Bull Gorging Horns: Zan Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and strikes them in the chest and stomach with both fists at the same time. Centipede Strikes Thrice: Zan Lang kicks his opponent in the knee, forcing them to kneel down. He finishes it with a kick to the stomach and neck. Monkey Attacks With Frenzy: Zan Lang strikes his enemy over 40 times within a minute, attacking the chest and stomach area before finishing it with an uppercut to the chin. Tiger Slashes Rival: Zan Lang infuses his fingertips with Chi, giving off a light blue aura, capable of slashing his opponent to pieces. The strength of the aura can cut through solid diamond. Frog Jumps on Lilypad: Zan Lang jumps from angle to angle with extreme speed, appearing as some sort of blur to his enemies before striking. Monkey Dances on Master's Face: Zan Lang jumps on his opponent's head and stomps on it 20 times with great force. Hunter Fires Arrow: While in mid-air, Zan Lang Thrust his fist forward, sending out a spear of Chi energy at his opponent, capable of piercing through thick armor and flesh. Eagle Blinds Prey: Zan Lang lunges at his opponent and wraps himself around them, before gouging both of their eyes out. Drunken Snake Dances Happily: Zan Lang flexes his muscle and bones to mimic the movement of a serpent, making him extremely maneuverable and flexible. This technique is greatly increased when Lang is intoxicated. Snake Rears Its' Fangs: Zan Lang strikes his opponent's chi pressure points around their body, immobilizing them from movement in the process. Snake Whips Tail: Zan Lang kicks at an extremely fast rate, making it seem that his leg has extended in length. Zan Lang strikes seven times in a single second from this technique. Dragon Clamps Jaws: An Anti-Weapon technique. Zan Lang ensnares his opponents weapons between his forearms and breaks them in two. Spider Ensnares Fly: Zan Lang blocks an opponent's strike and spins behind them. Lang then wraps his arm around their neck and trap them in a devastating headlock. Afterwards, He can strike them multiple times. Mantis Snatches Prey: An extremely lethal technique. Zan Lang attacks his opponent's vital areas with extreme and brutal precision, resulting in instant death. Zan Lang Rarely uses this technique as he refrains himself from killing his opponent. Monkey Climbs Tree: Made against much larger opponent's. Zan Lang grabs a hold of his large opponents limb and begins to crawl around their body akin to a monkey, distracting them in the process, Lang then wraps his legs around his opponent and uses the momentum to throw his opponent down. Bee Stings Enemy: Zan Lang crouches down and hits his opponent's abdomen area with an elbow strike. This attack causes severe cramps from the pressure point he hits. Uncle Taints The Wine: Zan Lang spits out a glob of his wine at a extremly high velocity. On impact, the glob of wine can crack an opponent's nose and the sting component of the wine will cause temporary blindness. Grandma Cracks Window: Zan Lang let's out a very loud flatceulat sound from his behind. The stench from it is so foul that it will clog up his opponent's nose and cause them to gag, leaving them momentarily distracted. Dragon Soars Through Stars: A very powerful technique. Zan Lang focuses his chi and fires a blast of energy in the shape of a dragon. the blast can range from a sever burn knockout or complete and total incineration. After Image: Using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes Zan Lang can create an after image of himself with an instantaneous burst of speed. Secret Drunken Techniques Golden Belly Technique: Only used when he is very drunk. Zan Lang manfiest the Chi and alcohol in his body to create an incredibly golden aura around his body. This technique greatly increases his durability for approximately 15 seconds before draining him completely of energy and chi. Ultimate Drunken Technique-Golden Fist of The Intoxicated Buddah: Can only be used while in the Golden Belly form and is Zan Lang's ultimate technique and last resort. Zan Lang focuses all of his technique into his fist for one final strike. Lang flashsteps towards his opponent and let's out a precise burst of chi energy into them, draining them from all of their energy and completely incapacitating them from the fight. This attack can also disrupt and cancel magical attacks in the process. This technique however also drains Lang from all of his energy and incapacitate him as well. |-| Magic= Chi Manipulation: While training in the forest, Zan Lang managed to discover the essence of Chi, a spiritual force that courses through every living being and keeps the natural balance. Lang focuses his Chi by increasing his physical and spiritual capabilities beyond the normal limits. With it, he is able to perform impossible feats and create energy manifestation. Superhuman Strength: Zan Lang is able to lift up to 40 tons max (80 when intoxicated), as he usually carries a 40 ton boulder up and down a mountain path as one of his exercise. However, Langs' striking force is extremely powerful. He is able to exert up to 850 tons (1650 when intoxicated) per sq. inch in one strike of his fist. 1000 (1500) with one of his kicks. Superhuman Speed: Zan Lang is able to run up to 100 miles (200 while intoxicated). He is also able to leave after image of himself by using the combination of his speed, agility, and reflexes. Superhuman Agility: Zan Lang is able to jump over 20 feet in the air. He is able to achieve this by jumping over tall trees as a daily exercise. Superhuman Reflexes: Zan Lang has very precise reflexes from his training. He is able to dodge and catch flying objects in mid-air. This is greatly increased while intoxicated. Enchanced Senses: Lang's senses are enhanced greatly, especially his hearing. Superhuman Stamina: Zan Lang is able to keep fighting for days and resist the effects of poison for a certain amount of time before finding some kind of aid. Superhuman Endurance: Zan Lang is able to endure extreme amount of pain before finally succumbing. He is also able to control the blood flow within his body. Superhuman Equilibrium: Zan Lang has complete and total control of his balance. This is achieve by extreme exercise techniques like standing still on top of a mountain top. Hardened Limbs: Through training and focused Chi, Zan Lang has able to harden his arms and legs to be stronger than steel. With it, he is able to cancel out most weaponry by shattering them with little effort. Extreme Flexibility: In one of his techniques, Zan Lang's Flexibility makes him extremely mobile and agile. |-| Strengths= *Intoxicaton: Once Zan Lang drinks some of his infamous wine and becomes increasingly drunk, all of his physical attributes and skills increase by 100% than before. Lang becomes more flexible, is aware of his environment, and can notice the smallest cracks in his opponent's way of combat. His reflexes increase to the point where his opponent's strikes appear as slow motion. If he drinks TOO much of his wine, Zan Lang goes into a uncontrollable drunken rage. *Indomitable Spirit: Zan Lang's fighting spirit is undying and uncontrollable. Even when faced with the most impossible odds, the gravest of wounds, the strongest of poisons, the most alluring hypnosis, Zan Lang will never submit to defeat and will keep on fighting to the bitter end until every ounce of his strength is depleted. *Improvised Fighting Style: Zan Lang's Mad Devil Drunken Boxing has alot in common with his way of fighting: carefree and goes with the flow. Zan Lang improvises his way of fighting to match his opponent's flow of combat, creating unknown stances and techniques on the spot to keep his opponent's guessing on how he will strike next, unknowingly leaving them open for the perfect knockout. Other advantages: *Master Fighter: Zan Lang is one of, if not, the best martial artist in the entire world. His reputation and skills in his Drunken Boxing has made his name legendary. Capable of taking down an entire army of armed soldiers without taking a single scratch as one legend put it. His martial arts style has made his entire body a living weapon, capable of destroying the most deadliest weapon with nothing but his fist, and immobilize the strongest warriors by striking their Chi pressure points with his thumb.. Zan Lang has a strong hatred of weapons, believing them to be a sign of weakness to the warrior spirit. *Experience: Zan Lang has traveled across the world spreading his teachings and facing various amount of opponents, whether they be human or non human. He has learned and witness vast amount of philosophical, political, scientific and artistic teachings as the world changes around him through time and has achieved a vast amount of wealth. However, he still remains the vagabond fighter he was before, still traveling off the beaten path in search of worthy students and a good match. |-| Weaknesses= *Drunken Rage: Although rare, if Zan Lang drinks way too much alcohol he will go into a uncontrollable drunken rage. Unable to think properly, he will attack anyone on site without hesitation and will destroy object in his way. Calm minded and very tactical fighters can use this to their advantage and subdue him to unconsciousness. *Chi Exhaustion: By using his secret techniques, Zan Lang would drain all of the energy in his body to the point of unconsciousness. Rendering him into a deep sleep that could last for days, unless someone gives him a whiff of food or alcohol. Arenas *'The Brothel:' Seems fitting that a few of the warriors could be found here. An enemy can be waiting for his foe to be caught off-guard and then strike. This is a close combat area though, making manuverability a challenge. *'The Nypmh's Hideaway:' A secluded pond of crystal clear water that the nymphs play the day away. It seems that the water may have a minor rejuvinating ability. The nymphs aren't happy that you intruded though, prepare for the splash fight of your life. Battle BattleGround: The''' Nypmh's Hideaway:''' A secluded pond of crystal clear water that the nymphs play the day away. It seems that the water may have a minor rejuvinating ability. The nymphs aren't happy that you intruded though, prepare for the splash fight of your life. Fight It’s a nice day out. The sun is setting, reflecting off the meadow, and the nearby pond. In this pond, the beautiful Nymp’s play. But these creatures are far from pretty on the inside. These creatures would tear any man that comes inside their domain. Eodisius walks on the flower meadow nearby, scoping out the nymph’s hideway. Refelcting upon the one time he tried to catch one. He see’s Zan Lang, facing him. The front of Zan is shadowy, as he is facing away from the sun, and the sun shines upon him. Eodisius slowly aporaches his foe. The two stare each other down for several seconds, not making a single sound. As Eodisius quickly pulls his Parade Sword. After Eodisius does this, Zan Lang charges at the Centaur, then leaping into the air. Zan lands on Eodisius, then performing Monkey Dances on Master’s head. After stomping on Eodisius several times, the Centaur grabs Zan’s feet, spins him above his head several times, and tosses him into the Nymph pool. Zan looks around, while he is under water. He sees that around him, several Nyph’s are circling him. Something grabs his feet, and he looks below him. A nymph is trying to drag him below, Zan merely stomps on the Nymp’s head, causing her to scream, let go of his feet, and swim away. Another Nymph tries to attack Zan, but he simply uses Snake Rears its’ Fangs, striking the Nymph on her shoulders, making her “shut down” and make her sink to the bottom of the pool. Zan makes it to the top of the pool, taking several breaths, not seeing the nypmh behind him. He turns around, and right before it attacks, Eodisius slashes her hand his sword. The creature shrieks and flees below the surface. Eodisius pulls Zan out of the water, only to toss him away. Zan is able to land on his feet, and charges at Eodisius. Eodisius swings at Zan, who ducks, and the sword slices a tiny tip of hair off of his head. Eodisius tries to swing again, only for Zan to use Dragon Clamps Jaws. Zan then snaps the sword in two, much to Eodisius’ surprise. Eodisius runs away, only to turn around, and pull out his crossbow. He fires a bolt at Zan, hitting him in the shoulder. Zan stumbles back, and grips the bolt. Zan grips the bolt with two hands, and pulls it out quickly, he winces as he does this. Eodisius charges at Zan, swinging his flai, Zan looks up, only to get smacked arocc the face with the Flail. Zan falls to the floor, as Eodisius tries to stomp on him. Zan rolls out of the way, get’s up, and hit’s Eodisius with Monkey Attacks With Frenzy. Eodisius is strick over 40 times, in a lightning pace, only to be finished off with a punch to the chin, knocking him to his knees. Zan looks down at his foe, who looks back at him. The Centaur speaks up. “You...Fought well.” Eodisius slowly get’s get, and offers to shake hands with Zan, who slowly extends his hand to shake hands with the Centaur. Eodisius laughs and pat’s Zan on the shoulder, and the two walk off into the sunset. The Centaur asking one last question. “Tell me, do you like ale?” WINNER: Zan Lang (PAAAAACH) Next Fight Silver Rhino (OshBosh) vs Aed Lugh (AgentXA564 Category:Blog posts